


Silent Pain

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: 艾欧里亚经历过两个人的死亡，前一次是他的哥哥艾俄罗斯，后一次是他的爱人阿布罗狄，他在七岁和二十三岁时分别失去了最重要的人，云雾中的圣域宛如深不见底的黑洞，将所有的光都吞没在它的怀抱里，一场十六年的噩梦终于要醒了。
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga, Leo Aiolia/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 2





	Silent Pain

**Author's Note:**

> 部分内容沿用本篇设定，这篇文里的米罗性别为男。

0、  
艾欧里亚经历过两个人的死亡，前一次是他的哥哥艾俄罗斯，后一次是他的爱人阿布罗狄，他在七岁和二十三岁时分别失去了最重要的人，云雾中的圣域宛如深不见底的黑洞，将所有的光都吞没在它的怀抱里，一场十六年的噩梦终于要醒了。

1、  
时光倒退到十六年前。  
所有发生的一切都以自己的方式存在，不会轻易被时光消磨，经历过这件事情的每一个人都会记得，那天突然的异变将命运的轨迹生生的扭转往失控的方向。

艾俄罗斯“叛逃”的消息一瞬间惊动了整个圣域，艾欧里亚茫然无措的奔逃出空旷巨大的狮子宫，然后迎向他的是更加宏伟而寂静的宫殿群落，长长的阶梯在厚重的积云中若隐若现盘旋环绕，他看着渐渐沉下来的天色，耳畔忽然就响起声声惊雷。一瞬间万籁俱寂。

阿布罗狄才陷入安眠之中，悬于空中的圣域本不该有什么天气变化，然而他却听见哗啦哗啦的雨声，他迷迷糊糊想着或是因为一天的训练太过疲惫，从而致使自己产生了幻觉，那晚他睡得很沉很沉，双鱼宫的大门切开他与外界的隔绝，然后门外正是一番惊天动地。

2、  
现在回忆起来，那是艾欧里亚唯一一次看到浸染在滂沱大雨里的圣域，冰冷的水珠冲刷着巍峨的建筑，将辉煌的十二宫洗涤成陌生的样子，他已经无法去想起更多的细节，只记得汹涌的雨声缠绵不绝几乎要震耳欲聋。  
重新修复被损坏的宫殿工程巨大耗时漫长，艾欧里亚有时候就会一个人留在射手宫的残垣中，不知晨昏变化，他以为自己能够释开重负，以为自己可以心无旁骛，然而现实并非如此，与其说他抛开枷锁，却更像是心上被掏空一块，他得到的和失去的都在这片空白上肆意叫嚣。  
听到身后脚步声的时候，他稍稍踌躇了一番是该直接离开，或是回头与熟稔而又疏远的战友相对，然后他听到修罗说道：“艾欧里亚，没想到会在这里看见你。”  
“在哥哥去世后，此处就一直被荒废也从无人敢来整理。”艾欧里亚转过身来面对着修罗：“现在即使重修，也都不复昔日光彩。哥哥并没留下什么给我。”  
“……抱歉，艾欧里亚。”修罗突然说出这句话的时候，艾欧里亚不禁一怔，他没有说话只是摇摇头，修罗并不确定这个反应究竟蕴藏什么含义，他沉声继续说道：“十六年前那件事情……”  
“不必再说了，此事现在既已昭雪，我也不想反复提起。”艾欧里亚摆摆手：“我可以接受你的歉意，但我不会原谅你和……但你们也都是对我来说非常重要的战友。”  
艾欧里亚又说道：“修罗，我们都只是人，即使背负战士的责任，也一样有人的喜怒哀乐爱恨情感，我也有想要保护的人。”艾欧里亚仰起脸来，露出的笑意落寞而苍凉：“你们都不知道，其实我的爱人，他的名字叫阿布罗狄。”

艾欧里亚自有记忆以来，圣域就是他唯一的家，他与阿布罗狄的熟悉也是因为他们同是圣域年龄最小的两个人，同龄人之间的陌生与隔阂总是消除的意外得快，于是在很长一段时间里，都能看到两人在难得闲暇的时候一同聊天嬉戏。  
阿布罗狄与艾欧里亚本该是背道而驰的性格，然而但凡腻在一块的时候便变得不相上下的活泼热闹，偶尔他们也黏着当时还是少年的米罗和卡妙混着一同玩耍，那种时光现在回想起来屈指可数，却盛满了回忆的欢笑和天真。  
在艾俄罗斯的死讯传到圣域的时候，艾欧里亚渡过了很长一段浑浑噩噩的日子，对那时的他而言，背叛、死亡、罪人、甚至弑神……这些惊心动魄的词汇离他无比遥远，却又生生的落在他最亲近的人身上，而那个温柔的哥哥，和现在传言里十恶不赦的艾俄罗斯，到底还是不是一个人。  
艾欧里亚找不到人去追问或者诉说，他独自在圣域继续黄金圣斗士的修行，周遭的人似乎都在一夜间变得缄默而陌生，平日稍显的亲近的几人——卡妙被遣往遥远的冰原并开始承担起教导下一代圣斗士的责任，米罗也开始与自己渐行渐远，有时艾欧里亚瞧见他，却也不知道他望着高处的眼睛里到底在倒映谁的身影。  
然后，唯一留在他身边的人就变成了阿布罗狄，当然阿布罗狄也曾因为此次变故犹豫过短短的时间，但是最后他还是跑到艾欧里亚的面前，两人就安静的坐在狮子宫里的阶梯上，天光顺着冰冷而透澈的玻璃屋顶在地板上流动，宛如流水般将彼此包围起来。  
那时候的阿布罗狄尚未能完全熟练运用小宇宙的力量，于是他似乎费了很大的力气才幻化出一朵雪白的玫瑰花来，接着他把那朵花塞进了艾欧里亚的手中，他们想交给对方的，不过是作为朋友之间属于自己的最好的东西。  
艾欧里亚现在还会记得阿布罗狄当时笑起来的样子，那朵花后来被他悄悄压制成了干花藏进宫殿深处，至今犹带着昔日的光彩。

3、  
艾欧里亚并不知道应该如何面对米罗，那个人在这次战役里所失去的也许不比自己来得少，然而他始终不动声色，被无声无息拉出的距离感，让艾欧里亚无所适从。  
因此，打破两人之间僵局这件事情自然还是要靠米罗来完成，仔细回想起来，他们之间横亘着的障碍或许从来都不存在，只是彼此都刻意的加上了看不见的防锁。  
“其实我们都很羡慕你和艾俄罗斯。”米罗轻易地就揭起了话题：“这里的人大多都是孤儿，或是还在懵懂之时就远离家乡亲人，即使圣域处处周到，但亲人，终究是个陌生的词汇。”  
“所以，你与艾俄罗斯之间的情谊，在这个地方就也显得弥足珍贵。”米罗似是想到什么，仍是仰起头来望向云雾深处，然而再也不会有熟悉的身影出现，他怅然的叹息一声，忽而不知该如何继续说下去。  
艾欧里亚似是不经意的提起：“我总觉得你知道很多我……我们都不知道的事情。”  
米罗只是摇摇头，却没有正面回答艾欧里亚的话，他合上眼睛，长长的睫毛微微颤动着，似沾染上了湿润的水气：“艾欧里亚，我们失去的东西远比自己以为的要更多。”青空之下忽而起风，吹起发丝如轻絮摇曳：“我仍然记得你和阿布罗狄小时候粘着我和卡妙的日子。”  
“我和阿布罗狄……”艾欧里亚听到风穿过心脏的声音，呼啦呼啦的声响喧嚣到让他觉得隐隐作痛起来：“谢谢你和卡妙哥哥那些年的照拂。”  
听到旧时称呼的时候，米罗笑了起来，接着用尖尖的指甲缓慢擦过艾欧里亚刻意蓄起的胡须：“可是你的样子看起来，都不像这里年纪最小的人。”他笑起来的时候语意里加了几分调侃：“你是什么时候喜欢上阿布罗狄的？”

艾欧里亚以飞快的速度成长着，他学着隐忍学着沉默，学着将自己的心思埋进深不可测的黑洞里，对于普通的孩童来说，乍然失去唯一的亲人的痛苦就足以将其精神撕裂得粉碎，然而艾欧里亚毕竟是有着常人难以企及的坚韧，他所跨越的鸿沟正铺满荆棘。  
阿布罗狄模糊的意识到，自己已经渐渐无法触及艾欧里亚真正的内心，他虽然看起来仍是简简单单的样子，然而他再也没有完完整整展现过自己的情绪，他的笑容里有隐藏，他的安静里有秘密，他任何的情绪里都有看不透的东西，只是他再也没有流露过叫做悲哀的表情。  
只有到了每年的那一天，艾欧里亚就会一个人独自留在狮子宫中，终日都不露面，哪怕是有教皇的紧急传唤他都置之不顾，然而教皇却似乎并未责怪他如此行径，究竟是因为心存怜悯或者是其它的诸如愧疚之类的原因，这些已经不得而知。  
而阿布罗狄但凡难得无事之时，就会去看望艾欧里亚，他们会说很多话，会在偌大的狮子宫里悠游漫谈，艾欧里亚会牵着阿布罗狄的手在水晶筑成的地板上缓慢滑行，阿布罗狄会随手幻出数片花瓣来装点未免有些冷清的宫殿。  
有一天阿布罗狄突然对艾欧里亚说：“我想去看看我们守卫的大地，现在的它到底变成了什么样。”  
艾欧里亚这才恍然意识到，自从他们入住圣域后，曾经记忆里绿草如茵繁花似锦的世界就已经被隔绝开来，他与阿布罗狄一同看往脚下翻滚不息的云团，半是打趣的说道：“从这里纵身一跃，便能飞到陆地上了吧？”  
“那我跳下去的时候，你会怎么做？”  
“我……我会在下面接住你的。”艾欧里亚侧目望向身边的人，几许零乱的发丝垂顺而下，似是晶莹的水珠滴落在进了他的心湖上，慢慢化开成一圈又一圈不肯停止的涟漪。

4、  
艾欧里亚觉得，自己应该要向沙加致谢，他相信那一次的战斗沙加亲手铸造的东西，或许并不是只有一个转折点那么简单，艾欧里亚知道佛经中有“须弥藏芥子，芥子纳须弥”的说法，此句偈语便如同他对沙加的看法，因为处女座战士亦是这般通透与难测。  
沙加毫不动容的说道：“你现在是要问我，当时为何要救你？”他摇摇头：“我并不是拯救你，只是不愿你因为这种原因迷失心智，丢弃自己的本心。因为我可以感受到你的挣扎与痛苦，也明白你并不想自己的意愿被束缚，所以我会想要帮助你。而且，这一次，你，我……我们所有人能走到什么境地，我也非常期待。”  
艾欧里亚喉头一哽，一时不知该如何接口，沙加是始终站在迷雾中的人，只有他自己才看得清他所站的地方，和他选择的路，而那双无人得见的眼眸所看到的世界，或许也会比常人更为清明。  
正当艾欧里亚的思绪仍在奔流之时，沙加不过继续淡淡说来：“艾欧里亚，即使我被称为最接近神之人，却终究不是神。神之所以看来有着凌厉不可侵犯的威严，是因为他们的无情，但是人之所以有无限可能，却也正是因为人懂得感情，你有想要保护的人或者一切，这才是你坚持要变得强大的理由。”  
“即使成为神选的战士，我们也应该为人而战。”  
“至于撒加，我并不想妄论他的功过是非。”沙加眉目一动，艾欧里亚几乎以为看到他睁开眼，那双瞳孔闪烁着奇异的光辉：“这十六年来的一切，你也应该有自己的判断。”

艾欧里亚渐渐意识到自己对阿布罗狄怀着的情愫开始变得繁复而缠绵，两岁的差距在长大的过程中变得益发稀薄起来，以至于直到有一天他们牵起手时，艾欧里亚陡然发现自己竟要比阿布罗狄还要高出些来。  
结果告白这件事情仍是由阿布罗狄起的头，他对小宇宙的运用早不如幼时那般生疏，抬手间便能变出娇艳欲滴的玫瑰来，只是鲜红的色泽映在艾欧里亚眼中也不如阿布罗狄碧波万顷的眼眸，阿布罗狄悠悠说着：“圣域与世隔绝，却连真实的鲜花都见不到。”  
艾欧里亚顺着玫瑰花带刺的花茎握住阿布罗狄的手：“我七岁那年你也送过我一朵玫瑰花。”他沉默片刻，手上加握了力气，他要面对的并不是任何危险的场面或是强大的对手，然而他却难得生出担忧和彷徨：“现在换我来告诉你，我喜欢你，阿布罗狄。”   
他们的恋情隐秘又缱绻，第一次接吻是在双鱼宫的月色下，小心翼翼而生疏的唇舌交缠撩动着艾欧里亚心中泛滥起温柔的情丝，他的恋人虽以爱与美之神同名，然而在爱情这件事情上却表现出意外的稚嫩与单纯，而如此柔美的阿布罗狄，也与竞技场中凌厉果决的双鱼座战士判若两人，这样的他都只属于艾欧里亚。  
银色的光辉宛如绵延不绝的轻纱缓缓覆落在他们的身周，将彼此的身形都渲染得温柔起来，汇合在一处的影子也终于被夜色吞没。

5、  
阿鲁迪巴拿起一条烤肉举到艾欧里亚面前：“你要不要试试看？”艾欧里亚也毫不推辞，接过后便也立即同阿鲁迪巴一道大快朵颐，特有的制法配上简单的调料将牛肉本身的美味最大程度的展现出来，筋道十足，肉汁鲜美，嚼在口中犹是回味不绝。  
两人都吃了个畅快后，阿鲁迪巴伸了个懒腰后还是维持住笔直挺立的坐姿：“你……这些日子有感觉好些了么？”  
艾欧里亚点点头，又摇摇头，接着只是微笑着看向阿鲁迪巴，对方似是无法揣测透他的未言之意，于是又不知从何处拿出酒器来，转眼就斟上满满两杯说道：“艾欧里亚你虽是我们之中最小的弟弟，但现在也长成大人了，这酒是我从家乡带来，可好喝了你尝尝。”  
甘蔗酒饮来清冽甜美，艾欧里亚便不禁多喝了几口，阿鲁迪巴也没继续询问先前的话题，便也捡着一些无关紧要的事情与他闲谈，说的多自然酒也喝得多。  
艾欧里亚终是没有扛过酒劲，便留在金牛宫中歇息，迷迷糊糊半梦半醒之间忽而看到很多人的身影在眼前晃动来回着——

艾俄罗斯亲自教导自己进行小宇宙的修炼，尚是少年的米罗和卡妙一同逗弄幼年的自己，其它那些年长的兄弟偶尔也会来与自己嬉闹，撒加只是站在远处遥遥望着所有人。  
然后阿布罗狄走进他，在即将触碰到的那个瞬间陡然化作四散的星光。艾欧里亚猛地睁开眼，原来自己早已不知不觉的流出泪来。   
双鱼宫是前往教皇厅的必经之路，艾欧里亚来到大门外之时，阿布罗狄刚好走到他面前：“远远就感受到你的气息，看起来你此次去东京执行任务似乎并不顺利？”  
艾欧里亚踟蹰了片刻，决定暂且先将此事隐瞒过阿布罗狄，于是他含糊的答道：“这次的敌人相当棘手，我有些情况并不清楚，恐怕要问问教皇才能有定夺。”他发现阿布罗狄的眼神落在手中之物后，又继续道：“但是意外的找回了哥哥的圣衣，我……我也要带它去问问教皇。”  
阿布罗狄摇头叹息一声：“我并不知道到底你此行到底遇到了什么事情，但是你为何连对我都不愿意说出实情？”   
“……抱歉。”艾欧里亚将圣衣板轻轻的放置在地上，接着跪地而坐，缓慢的抚摸着板上的射手座图腾：“然而这件事情确实有诸多蹊跷，在我彻底调查清楚之前，我不想把你牵扯进无谓的恩怨与是非中，哥哥的事情……这十六年我已经等得够久了，现在好不容易有点线索，我……不想就这么放过。所以我要面见教皇，他必然知道当年到底发生了什么。”  
“艾欧里亚。”阿布罗狄唤起恋人名字的声音总是这般温柔而不腻味，他迎上前去，然后附身与艾欧里亚相拥在一起：“教皇的心思始终晦暗不明，尤其在那年之后更是难以捉摸，你……一路小心，我等你回来把所有的事情告诉我。”  
“好。”艾欧里亚许下承诺之时，却不知道这次已经是属于他们最后的一点温存。  
阿布罗狄的身影消失在宫殿深处的同时，艾欧里亚恍然见到光线化作蝴蝶的形状飞过。

6、  
黄金圣衣的修复花费了穆的不少精力，艾欧里亚亲自前往白羊宫领走圣衣的时候，穆便坐在亟待修理的圣衣群中安安静静翻阅着一本精装书籍。  
艾欧里亚正犹豫着不知该如何打招呼，穆抬起头来向他微笑道：“真是抱歉还要麻烦你自己跑这一趟，这次圣域元气损伤不小，我也难免力有不逮。”  
“无妨，难得能有空闲的时候，四处走走也好。”艾欧里亚随意的答道：“穆，我也有事情想要问你。”听闻此言，穆合上书本认真的注视着艾欧里亚：“其实你一早便已经知道坐在教皇厅中的人已经变了对么？”  
“在此事上不会有人比我更清楚他们的不同，在修罗独自回来汇报之时我就已经有所察觉，但那时候的我没有能力可以与他抗衡，我所力所能及的只有沉默和等待。”穆从善如流的说着：“艾欧里亚，原谅我这些年来都无法对你说出真相。”  
“撒加……他已经认罪伏诛，他所犯下的错也应该到此了结。”艾欧里亚说道：“那时的你无能为力，我又何尝不是如此。”  
“艾欧里亚。”穆的声音轻缓而又沉重：“你恨撒加么？”  
“他十六年前杀死了我唯一的亲人，十六年后又杀死了我唯一的爱人，我若是说我无知无觉想必你也是不会相信的。”艾欧里亚怅然道：“离开的人不会回来，留下的伤口却始终不会消失。”  
穆说道：“你们还有再见的机会，只不过，恐怕你定是不愿意以这种方式面临。”

艾欧里亚追到射手宫的同时，其它的黄金圣斗士也已抵达，他环视一圈没有见到阿布罗狄和卡妙，他的心中不安的阴影开始蠢蠢欲动，然后空中传来异响之时瞬间放大到几乎要撑破他的身体。  
双鱼座战士急速的从天而降，湖蓝色的发丝宛如绽放的水花激出无数尖针插上了艾欧里亚的心口，然后他的身体重重的砸在射手宫前的空地上，身下陡然绽放出妖异的红花来。  
“阿布罗狄！——”临靠最近的穆率先反应过来并呼喊出声，艾欧里亚想说话想往前靠近，却发现自己无论如何都发不出一个声音，做不出一个动作，在其它人眼中不过短短的瞬间，然而他却似乎已度过千年万年，他在十六年后再一次经历撕心裂肺的痛苦，死亡就近在咫尺，他竟无力争夺或是挽回什么，只能看着须臾间就走向毁灭的结局。  
而米罗却没有错过注意艾欧里亚的异样，他重重的将艾欧里亚连根拉起生生拖行几步，方才将他从几要崩析的状态里抽离而出，艾欧里亚随着众人一起围到阿布罗狄的身边。  
他已经看不清楚阿布罗狄身底下到底是鲜血还是落花，恋人漂亮的眼眸都未阖上，琉璃般剔透的蓝色瞳孔却已经失去了鲜活的光泽，艾欧里亚的脑海里刹那间奔沓而过许许多多的画面，然后都宛如雨后的花瓣一样凋零碎裂。  
那刻的艾欧里亚是很想放肆痛哭的，然而他哭不出来，喊不出来，半分情绪都无法倾泻而出，一如十六年前，他茫然而又不知所措，却什么都做不了，那晚诡异的大雨似乎又在眼前乍隐乍现，惊雷阵阵轰隆隆的打在心上，然而他什么都无法喊出来。

7、  
“阿布罗狄，我们说好的事情，都还没有做到呢。”  
美轮美奂的十二宫在夜幕笼罩之下安详静谧，宛如空城。  
艾欧里亚醒来的时候忽然感知到熟悉而亲近的小宇宙正渐行渐近，他的心忽而蹦跃着驱使着他去追寻来人的痕迹——  
不管是以什么身份，我终于要与你重逢了——

金色的蝴蝶振翅穿越飞过，留下转瞬即逝的光线。   
——END——


End file.
